melodías en la sinfonía
by Dianzu
Summary: Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bersamamu. Seperti melodi yang mengalun indah dalam sebuah simfoni malam. [on-going; guanho / wanna one, produce 101 - sequel The Bodyguard from Cina]
1. chapter 1: solo te quiero a ti

Hanya padamu hatiku berlabuh. Hanya padamu cintaku bersemayam. Hanya padamu, kasih. Dan mencintaimu tak memiliki alasan, tak ada alasan yang dapat ku jelaskan. Tak ada, semuanya murni dari dalam jiwaku.

Walau kita berada di tempat yang berbeda. Aku di Kutub Utara, dan kau di Kutub Selatan. Namun hatiku tetap untukmu. Walaupun harus tersakiti, Aku rela asal selalu bersamamu. Aku rela.

Kau, bagaikan melodi dalam simfoni.

.

.

.

.

 **melodías en la sinfonía**

 **chapter 1:** **solo te quiero a** **ti**

 **[Aku hanya ingin kamu.]**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sequel of The Bodyguard from Cina**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, War!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Yoo Seonho, pemuda berusia 33 tahun masih mengiringi musik klasik. Mengalunkan irama-irama dengan tenang di ruang musik. Para murid mengikuti alunan nada, melenggok ke kanan dan kiri. Menikmati permainan piano sang guru.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, berusaha mengikuti irama yang ia dengar. Memainkan piano adalah kesukaannya. Apalagi jika di temani sang suami.

Alunan melodi yang terdengar membuatnya terlarut. Terbuai akan indahnya irama. Ah, Seonho sangat menyukai hal ini.

Bel berdering. Membuat permainan piano nya harus berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada anak-anak lugu. "Nah, sekarang kembali ke kelas. Lalu bereskan barang-barang kalian."

Anak-anak berwajah manis nan polos mengangguk, lalu berhamburan keluar kelas. Seonho hanya tersenyum, ia suka sekali anak-anak. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh tuts piano.

Ia suka musik. Musik adalah nama tengahnya. Kadangkala dulu Seonho sering mengikuti acara orkestra di berbagai tempat. Kecintaannya terhadap musik membuatnya ingin menjadi guru musik juga.

Melodi kembali menggema di ruang musik. Penuh kelembutan dan irama yang pas, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terbuai. Tapi Seonho sudah terbuai terlebih dahulu.

Hidupnya bagaikan melodi dalam simfoni. Penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Setelah menikah dengan tentara asal Cina, ia merasa menjadi lelaki paling bahagia di muka bumi. Tak ada lagi pembunuhan, tak ada lagi penyiksaan, tak ada lagi namanya balas dendam.

Melodi dalam simfoni, mengajarkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Dan Seonho belajar akan hal itu. Ia tetap memainkan melodi dalam piano. Tetap, ia tetap memainkannya.

Ya, melodi dalam simfoni adalah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan balik ke Cina kapan, Guanlin?"

Seonho tengah membereskan meja makan. Menaruh beberapa lauk pauk yang siap untuk di hidangkan dalam keadaan hangat. Manik matanya menatap sang suami yang masih berkelut dengan dasi hitam. Seonho terkikik sejenak.

Ia berjalan, mendekat pada sang suami. Menggapai dasi hitam yang sedaritadi mengganggu konsentrasi Guanlin. Ia membantu melepaskannya, "Jangan dipaksa. Nanti rusak."

Jemari lentiknya bergelung manja di daerah leher kokoh sang suami. Guanlin hanya menatap pergerakan tangan Seonho, menatap bagaimana tangan itu dengan telaten melepaskan dasi yang sedaritadi membuatnya kewalahan. Bibir tebal itu tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Seonho hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu menenteng jas yang di kenakanan Guanlin di tangan kanannya. Menyediakan kursi untuk sang suami duduk, Seonho berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Cina minggu depan."

Nasi hangat tersaji di depan mata. Guanlin mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia. Mengambil beberapa lauk untuk di santap. Seonho hanya menatap wajah sang suami. Menatap raut wajah itu ketika serius, ketika makan, ketika melakukan sesuatu. Dan ya, lelaki manis itu menikmatinya. Ia sudah kenyang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, Guanlin." pesan Seonho.

Guanlin mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. Seperti menuruti perintah dari sang ibunda, ia menggoyangkan kepalanya lucu. "Ya,"

Dua insan berstatus pasusu; pasangan suami-suami itu terlarut dalam candaan dan ocehan ringan. Kadangkala Seonho dengan jahilnya mencubit manja lengan kekar sang suami. Membuat sang empunya tangan merasa gemas.

Suara tawa dan kebahagiaan sangat terdengar didalam rumah besar mereka. Bagaikan melodi dalam simfoni disebuah pertunjukan orkestra. Mengalun indah dan penuh ritme. Bak sebuah lagu klasik yang menentramkan jiwa. Dan Seonho sangat menikmati hari-harinya bersama sang suami.

Mereka mencuci piring bersama; lebih tepatnya Guanlin yang mencuci—karena Seonho sibuk menggoreskan busa sabun pada wajah tampan sang suami. Tapi mereka menikmatinya, menikmati _quality time_ bersama.

Mengingat awal perjumpaan mereka tak seindah dalam drama telenovela maupun drama Korea, namun kini kehidupan mereka sudah lebih cukup baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ano—Guanlin, bolehkah Aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Seonho menatap wajah Guanlin. Dalam, menatap manik mata kehitaman serta tajam bak mata elang. "Ya?"

Kedua tangan bertaut mesra. Seonho harap-harap cemas. Wajahnya ditundukkan sedikit, "Kau tahu kan kalau Aku ini.. laki-laki?"

Guanlin menaruh piring dalam rak lemari. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap suaminya yang manis. "Ya."

"Kau tahu, jika Aku tak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu? Maksudku—karena Aku seorang laki-laki, mustahil Aku mela—"

"Aku tak peduli."

Manik mata hitam beradu tatap. Suara aliran air masih terngiang di gendang telinga. Seonho menatap lekat mata sang suami, sangat menenangkan. "Tapi, kata orang lain—"

"Tidak usah dengarkan mereka. Aku tetap memilihmu jika itu berarti Aku takkan memiliki keturunan."

Yoo Seonho—ah, atau mungkin sudah berganti menjadi Lai Seonho menahan tangis. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dadanya sesak dan senang secara bersamaan. Mengingat dirinya adalah laki-laki tulen yang sangat mustahil untuk mengandung sosok bayi didalam perutnya. Ia senang Guanlin menerima dirinya apa adanya. Namun disisi lain, ia tahu sebenarnya sosok lelaki Cina itu menginginkan sosok keturunan yang akan mengisi keramaian rumah besar ini kelak.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Hatinya bergetar, bagaikan petikan melodi dari gitar. Mengalun secara perlahan, bergesekan antara senar dengan tangan. Tubuh itu bergetar. "Guanlin."

Kaki panjangnya melangkah, berjalan menuju sang suami berada. Memeluk punggung lebar nan kokoh milik Guanlin adalah kebiasaannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia menyembunyikan wajah tak karuan di belakang tulang besar. Air mata merembes membasahi kemeja putih sang suami. Ia menangis.

Guanlin hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan punggungnya basah akibat kristal bening sang suami. Keduanya terdiam di ruang tengah. Ya, tangisan Seonho membuatnya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"Guanlin, Aku akan pergi ke mall bersama Hyungseob." ucap Seonho sembari merapikan dasi sang suami.

Lelaki berwajah manis itu meliukkan tangannya di leher kokoh Guanlin. Merapikan untaian dasi berwarna hitam senada dengan telaten. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

 _CUP_

Seonho mengecup pipi sang suami singkat. Wajahnya memerah, ia langsung berlarian keluar kamar. Sedangkan sang suami hanya diam ditempat. Otaknya sedang memproses perbuatan Seonho beberapa detik yang lalu. Bibirnya terangkat sejenak, "Kau mulai berani. Seonho."

Dan ya, tentara asal Cina itu berjalan keluar kamar. Menyusul sang suami yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

.

Mengitari jalanan kota Seoul adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk Seonho. Melihat gedung-gedung tingkat serta pejalan kaki lainnya membuat pemuda manis itu semangat. Udara dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tak membuat niatnya sulut. Ia tetap bersemangat berjalan kaki di trotoar. Menatap beberapa polisi yang sedang berpatroli—ah, Seonho melihat Haknyeon disana.

Pemuda manis itu menarik tangan Hyungseob cepat. Membuat yang punya tangan merasa kewalahan. "Haknyeon!"

Mantan bodyguard Seonho itu melongok, lalu tersenyum melihat keberadaan Seonho dan Hyungseob. "Ah, tuan!"

"Jangan panggil Aku tuan, panggil saja Seonho." pemuda manis itu menghampiri sang polisi Joo.

Haknyeon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ah—maaf, Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu tuan. Bagaimana kabar Guanlin?"

"Baik, dia bahkan sedang di Korea sekarang." ucap Seonho senang.

Polisi Joo melebarkan mata hitamnya, "Ah benarkah? Baiklah, mungkin nanti Aku dan Ung akan mampir kerumah."

Senyuman semakin melebar tatkala mantan bodyguardnya selalu membuat lelucon. Hyungseob hanya bisa tertawa mendengar beberapa lelucon yang di lontarkan Haknyeon.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Baejin? Aku berani taruh dia sudah besar sekarang." ucap Haknyeon.

"Ya, bahkan anak itu sudah pintar menggombali Jihoon." sahut Hyungseob.

Haknyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat dulu Jihoon-lah yang selalu merayu Baejin kecil. "Ah, kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke mall."

"Ah, kalau begitu Aku harus pergi. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa berbincang lagi." ucap Haknyeon lalu masuk kedalam mobil patroli. Melambaikan tangan pada Seonho dan Hyungseob yang masih setia berdiri.

.

.

.

.

Mall termegah di Korea Selatan adalah milik Kim Jaehwan; mantan kekasih Seonho dan sampai sekarang pria itu masih menyandang status single. Pemuda Yoo sempat merasa tak enak hati pada presdir Kim, namun Jaehwan berkata ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

Dan sekarang Seonho menapakkan kedua kaki diatas lantai mall. Menatap beberapa orang yang tengah berbelanja. Dua pemuda manis itu mulai berkelana didalam mall. Melihat beberapa toko pakaian serta restoran. Mencoba beberapa aksesoris yang membuat dua pemuda itu semakin cantik bak seorang Ratu—dan tentunya membuat beberapa wanita yang melihatnya merasa kalah cantik.

Menginjak mall ini, membuat Seonho _flashback_ ketika awal mula ia menyukai Guanlin. Melihat betapa tegasnya pemuda asal Cina itu melindunginya sebagai bodyguard—dan bodohnya dulu ia sangat dan sangat membenci suaminya.

Menatap langit mall dengan berbagai balon warna warni membuat Seonho tersenyum sendiri. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Guanlin menembakkan pistol pada gagang besi yang menahan segerombolan balon untuk menyelamatinya. Ah, Seonho rindu masa-masa itu.

Dua pemuda itu menaiki eskalator. Menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Benar-benar membuat jantung Seonho berdegup keras. Kalau saja dulu Guanlin tak menyelamatkannya, mungkin hari ini Seonho tak akan bisa menghirup aroma bau mall.

Ya, ia mengingat semuanya. Mengingat dengan jelas ketika banyak peluru bertebaran disana dan disini. Memori otaknya masih menyimpan kenangan pahit. Dan, ia masih ingat pada salah satu pemuda yang hampir membunuhnya disini.

Dan sekarang ia kembali berhadapan dengan sang penembak jitu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika Seonho dan Hyungseob sudah menapakkan kaki dilantai dua mall.

"Halo, Yoo Seonho. Lama tak jumpa."

.

.

.

.

Lai Guanlin tengah berjalan di kantor kemiliteran Korea Selatan. Matanya yang selalu tajam serta bibir yang menekuk kebawah tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Membungkukkan badan beberapa kali ketika berpapasan dengan anggota militer yang lain.

Kaki panjang itu terus melangkah menuju ruang kantor. Badannya yang tinggi tegap selalu ditunjukkan. Dada selalu dibusungkan membuat siapapun yang melihat akan menjerit dalam hati. Pesonanya tak akan pernah luntur walau umur sudah kepala tiga.

"Guanlin!"

Suara memekikkan mulai mendengung di telinga tentara Cina. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap Haknyeon yang tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuki jika sedang di Seoul?"

"Kau bukan suamiku, jadi untuk apa Aku memberitahumu."

Oke, ucapan pemuda asal Cina ini benar-benar menusuk ulu hati. Dan tentunya pria bernama lengkap Joo Haknyeon hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan suami sah dari Seonho. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Seonho dan Hyungseob. Mereka akan pergi ke mall."

"Ya, Seonho sudah mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi." jawab Guanlin. Masih memasang wajah datar bak pantat teflon.

Dua pemuda itu masih berlanjut berbincang. Bahkan sang tentara Cina sampai lupa tujuan utamanya mendatangi kantor pusat. Ah, Haknyeon memang benar-benar tukang gosip.

Beberapa militer mulai berlari. Mengalihkan pandangan Guanlin dan Haknyeon untuk menatap gerak-gerik. "Kenapa semuanya berlari?" tanya Haknyeon.

Guanlin menyusul beberapa militer yang berlari. "Tunggu, kenapa semuanya berlari?"

"Ah Korporal Lai Guanlin. Ada yang menyerang kota Seoul. Dia mem-bom sebuah mall dan menyekap seluruh pengunjung."

Mata tajam Guanlin melebar. "Apa?! Mall yang mana?!"

"Seoul City Mall. Milik tuan Kim Jaehwan!"

Pemuda asal Cina itu terdiam. Otaknya beku, tubuhnya menegang. Beberapa militer sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Haknyeon bahkan sudah kalang kabut.

Ia ingat, sang suami sedang berada didalam mall tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi keras di penghujung mall. Semua berlarian, ketakutan melanda semua yang berada didalam mall. Tatkala ada yang meraung ketika pintu berlapis kaca bening ditutup rapat. Terkunci, semua mesin berhenti. Eskalator dan lift berhenti. Tak ada yang menyala.

Beberapa ada yang panik didalam lift. Semua berteriak. Mall mendadak suram. Dan Seonho masih menatap wanita dengan wajah cantik didepannya. Ia memyeringai, masih mengenakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, masih dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Hyungseob menatap tajam, "Siapa kau?"

Tangan lentik itu beralih pada kacamata hitam. Ia membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang menyilaukan. Masih tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak ingat Aku? Sayang sekali, Seonho."

"KATAKAN SIAPA DIRIMU?! KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT KACAU MALL INI?!"

Wanita itu tertawa. Membuat Seonho dan Hyungseob geram akan tingkahnya. "Aku, Aku adalah Hwang Miyoung. Kau kenal?"

Seonho melebarkan matanya. Ia masih sangat familiar dengan marga itu. Marga seseorang yang membuatnya ketakutan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, itu nama Korea-ku. Nama asliku adalah Tiffany Hwang. Aku adalah kakak kandung Hwang Minhyun."

Hyungseob mengepalkan tangannya keras, "Untuk apa kau menemui kami, hah?!"

Mata sipit milik Tiffany memicing tajam, kakinya melangkah maju pada Hyungseob. "Hei, Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Jalang."

"TAPI AKU PUNYA! ADIKMU TELAH MEMBUNUH PARK WOOJIN!" teriak Hyungseob tak mau kalah.

"Haruskah Aku membunuhmu juga agar mulutmu bisa diam?!"

 _PLAK_

Semua diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan dari pengunjung lain. Hyungseob terperangah, Seonho menampar telak pipi Tiffany. Wanita itu melebarkan mata, tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan Seonho.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu pada temanku. _Bajingan._ "

Tiffany mengusap pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tertawa bak orang kesetanan. Mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celana _jeans_ nya. Lalu menodongkannya tepat di wajah Seonho. "Matilah kalian."

 _DOR_

"SEONHO!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada _Ellegisnt_ • _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers_ • _Erumin Smith_ • _Kise Nanase_ • _Guesschu_ • _skarayums_ • _ererigado_ • _byankai_ • _soonyounghearteu_ • _kkamo_ • _TaeTae-Track_ • _Triass99_ • _Re-Panda68_ • _Cheshire Oh_ • _kfcfmd_ • _Jeojungjeojang_ • _Rina Putry299_ • _laxyovrds_ • _daebaektaeluv_ • _octo93_ • _Wonhee park_ • _shoashm2_ • _vivisu2721_ • _kim naya_ dan juga _silent readers_ yang telah membaca chapter terakhir The Bodyguard from Cina.**

 **Tadinya ini ingin saya buat oneshot. Tapi, nanti jadinya akan terlalu panjang juga. Dan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat sekiranya two-shot, atau three-shot.**

 **[ _melodías en la sinfonía_ ] dalam bahasa Spanyol, yang berarti melodi dalam simfoni. ****Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan suka duka Guanlin-Seonho menjalani kehidupan bersama.**

 **Dan, maaf juga saya publishnya terlalu lama. Karena akhir-akhir ini tugas semakin banyak jadi lagi gak ada waktu buat lanjut fanfiksi.**

 **Ah ya, kalau boleh jujur niatnya saya ingin mempublish _sequel_ ini akhir tahun—mengingat akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi, kebetulan juga waktu hari sabtu kemarin saya bermain ToD dengan _ererigado_ , dia memberikan saya tantangan untuk mempublish _sequel_ ini pada saat malam minggu.**

 **Ya, walaupun telat pake banget saya publishnya /sungkem ke _ererigado._ _Finally_ , saya publish juga xD**

 **Terima kasih juga buat _Erumin Smith_ yang sudah membantu saya membuat cover buat _sequel_ ini—karena pada sejatinya saya nggak jago ngedit foto, hahaha. **

**_And,_ _h_ _appy birthday to our_ _maknae_ Wanna One. Lai Guanlin! Ya, walaupun telat ngucapin, semoga semakin berjaya dan makin lengket sama Seonho ya xD**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca _sequel_ ini. :)**

 **-levieren225**


	2. chapter 2: enlèvement

Guanlin menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghantam apapun yang menghalangi jalan. Pikirannya kalut, hanya tertuju pada mall milik presdir Kim Jaehwan. Ia tak boleh membiarkan sang suami terluka sedikit pun. Dan, pemuda bertampang dingin itu bersumpah untuk mematahkan kaki siapapun yang telah melukai Seonho.

Pemuda asal Cina melangkah keluar mobil. Menatap ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang didepan mall. Beberapa mobil polisi serta tentara tertata rapih dengan senjata. Haknyeon berlarian menghampiri sosok yang terlihat cemas, "Guanlin! Ruang parkir dibawah tanah tidak terkunci!"

Lai Guanlin segera melesat pergi ke parkiran bawah tanah. Hatinya resah, membiarkan apapun ditabrak, asal ia tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan sang suami. Ia segera masuk, memecahkan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Banyak suara teriakan, orang lari dengan terbirit-birit. Pembantaian baru dimulai. Mall milik Kim Jaehwan berubah menjadi lautan mayat. Darah mengalir deras, kapak tertancap di setiap kepala. Peluru mengenai siapa saja. Guanlin takut, bukan karena pembantaiannya. Ia takut Seonho menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Haknyeon berlari ke lantai dua, eskalator berhenti mendadak. Lampu redup. Semua listrik mendadak mati. Suara bom terdengar diluar mall. "Guanlin! Aku melihat tiga orang dilantai dua!"

Tentara Cina itu melesat pergi menuju eskalator. Ia menaiki dengan kecepatan penuh. Bayangan dua pemuda dengan satu wanita terlihat. Mata hitamnya melebar tatkala pemuda yang sangat tidak asing terlihat terluka. Darah keluar dari dada, tubuhnya ditopang oleh tubuh lain.

"Seonho!"

Guanlin segera melangkahkan kaki menaiki eskalator. Suaminya tertembak, ia melihat darah merah mengalir di pakaian Seonho. Pemuda asal Cina geram, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Tiffany yang menatapnya pun tertawa.

"Jadi, dia yang namanya Guanlin? Tentara asal Cina? Baiklah."

Helikopter turun dari atas mall. Atap berlapis kaca hancur seketika. Guanlin merentangkan tangan untuk menutup diri dari serpihan-serpihan atap. Beberapa orang berbadan kekar keluar dari helikopter. Seonho dan Hyungseob dipaksa masuk kedalam helikopter.

Beberapa orang menembak kearah Guanlin dan Haknyeon. Berusaha menghalangi tentara Cina agar tak menyusul. Tak selang lama, helikopter terbang keatas. Meninggalkan Guanlin yang berteriak dan menembak helikopter beberapa kali.

" _SIAL_! _BAJINGAN_! AKAN KUTEMUKAN KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

 **melodías en la sinfonía**

 **chapter 2:** **enlèvement**

 **[Penculikan.]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sequel of The Bodyguard from Cina**

 **Warn! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, War!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Kerahkan semua pasukan, SEKARANG!"

Guanlin berteriak marah pada Haknyeon. Pemuda Joo mengangguk, ia takut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tentara Cina itu semarah ini. Tak pernah. Dan sekarang, seorang wanita membuat amarah Lai Guanlin memuncak.

Mobil mewah terparkir didepan mall. Pemilik mall—Kim Jaehwan datang dengan raut wajah khawatir. Menghampiri Guanlin yang tengah marah besar. "Guanlin, kudengar kalau Seonho—"

"Diculik. Dan Aku akan merebut Seonho kembali." ucap Guanlin dingin. Mata tajam itu seakan mengiris siapapun yang menatapnya.

Jaehwan menepuk pundak Guanlin, "Tolong, selamatkan Seonho apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon."

Guanlin hanya menatap tajam. Ekstensi pemuda Cina itu hanya ingin menyelamatkan suaminya sekarang. Ia berjalan keras menuju mobil. Haknyeon sedikit membungkuk pada tuan Kim, "Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan Seonho kembali. Tuan Jaehwan."

Haknyeon berjalan mengikuti Guanlin. Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terlihat gusar dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap sahabatnya yang tertembak tepat di dada. Darahnya mengalir deras—dan untung saja masih ada detak jantung. Mata tertutup rapat, seperti diberi lem perekat pada kayu meja. Sayup-sayup terdengar tawa bahagia dari seorang wanita.

"Ah, apa dia mati?" tanya Tiffany. Mengusap pistol berwarna pink kesayangannya.

Pemuda Ahn hanya merengut kesal. Kedua tangannya diikat dekat besi. Percuma ia memberontak sekarang, karena mereka berada didalam helikopter saat ini—yang mana jika terjadi apa-apa bisa membahayakan semua nyawa.

Setidaknya Hyungseob sudah memiliki taktik untuk kabur bersama Seonho setelah helikopter mendarat mulus di tanah tandus.

Darah yang mengalir semakin banyak. Wajah Seonho pucat pasi, detak jantungnya perlahan melemah. Hyungseob dibuat kalang kabut. Ia tak mau sahabat ayamnya mati mengenaskan di helikopter ini. Tidak tidak, Seonho harus tetap hidup!

Kaki Hyungseob menghentak-hentak. Berusaha menantang para pengawal berbadan kekar dengan kumis tebal. "HEI, LAWAN AKU DASAR _BRENGSEK_!"

Semangat Hyungseob mengebu-ngebu. Darah mengalir deras di urat nadi. Ia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Cukup, cukup Woojin yang tiada. Ia tak mau sahabatnya menyusul Park Woojin. Tidak akan dibiarkan.

Tiffany menatap sinis. Masih menghisap batang rokok yang mengepul dengan asap. Membuat nafas menjadi sesak, namun Hyungseob mengabaikan itu. Keselamatan Seonho adalah yang utama. Wanita yang berstatus kakak kandung Hwang Minhyun berjalan santai dengan sepatu tingginya. Sungguh, ujung sepatu itu sangat lancip.

"Berani sekali kau menantangku. _Bangsat_." ucap Tiffany berjongkok dihadapan Hyungseob.

 _Cuih_

Wanita pemilik _eye smile_ menatap terkejut. Pemuda Ahn meludahi wajah cantiknya. Dengan senyum sinis, Hyungseob tertawa. "RASAKAN!"

 _PLAK_

"AKAN KUPASTIKAN LIDAHMU DIPOTONG!" teriak Tiffany. Rambut Hyungseob dijambak dengan keras. Erangan keluar dari mulut Hyungseob.

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

Tiffany berulang kali menampar wajah Hyungseob. Membuat darah mengalir disudut bibir _soft pink_ nya. Para pengawal hanya menonton aksi yang diberikan tuan mereka. Pemuda Ahn terkapar lemah, wajahnya membiru.

"Rasakan itu, _jalang_." gadis Hwang berjalan menjauhi Hyungseob.

Langit siang terlihat menggelap. Banyak awan disekitar mereka. Sejak dulu, Hyungseob selalu mendambakan pergi keatas awan. Bersama dua sahabatnya—tentunya. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin Seonho. Sedikit teriris ketika melihat keadaan kawannya yang semakin kehabisan darah.

"M-maafkan Aku, Seonho.."

.

.

.

.

Guanlin berjalan menuju markas tentara. Disana penuh dengan peralatan bersenjata serta beberapa bom besar. Dengan parasut yang harus wajib dibawa ketika bertempur. Dengan paksa, tentara Cina itu membawa seluruh peralatan perang dan memasukkannya kedalam helikopter.

Beberapa tentara yang melawannya di tendang paksa. Ia membawa kabur satu helikopter dengan senjata lengkap. Pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Seonho sekarang. Hatinya tak karuan sejak tadi, menatap sang suami terkapar lemah dengan dada tertembak. Apakah Seonho baik-baik saja? Atau Seonho...

Tidak, Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia yakin sang suami akan baik-baik saja. Namun dengam darah yang melekat dipakaiannya membuat pemuda Lai resah. Selama bertugas menjadi bodyguard Seonho, ia tak pernah lengah menjaga sang suami.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melihat darah Seonho. Dan itu sangat membuatnya marah dan sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia akan membantai habis siapapun yang berani menyakiti Seonho. Walaupun ia harus melawan wanita sekaligus. Ia tak peduli.

Helikopter Korea Selatan terbang bebas di udara. Guanlin mempercepat mesin, mencoba mencari dimana Seonho berada. Walau ia tak tahu, ia akan tetap mencari disela-sela kapas putih yang terbang bebas di udara.

Hidupnya yang tenang bagaikan simfoni hancur seketika.

 _'Guanlin, hidup kita sekarang bagaikan melodi dalam simfoni. Sangat tenang dan indah. Aku suka._

Pemuda Cina itu menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, pemuda itu kembali meneteskan air mata setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak ingin Seonho menghilang dari hidupnya. Ia tak ingin kembali merasakan kehilangan sosok terkasihi. Tidak mau.

Frustasi. Helikopter yang dikendarainya goyah. Sedikit berbelok-belok tak tentu arah. Jika harus mati, biarkan dia mati. Tapi biarkan Seonho hidup. Guanlin merenung dalam diam. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Menekan pegangan pada helikopter kencang. Tak mengidahkan _walkie talkie_ yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Wanita itu, akan kupastikan kau mati ditanganku. _PERSETAN_!"

.

.

.

.

Seonho merasa tenang. Sebuah lapangan hijau dengan awan cerah ia tatap dalam. Tak ada sesiapapun disana. Hanya dirinya sendirian, menatap awan putih yang menyejukkan. Udara dingin serta bunga sakura bermekaran.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, namun banyak kupu-kupu yang mengelilingi. Membuatnya berwarna sekarang. Sebuah alunan musik terdengar di gendang telinga. Membuat hati tentram, Seonho suka.

Petikan melodi yang dihasilkan sesuai irama. Duduk di bebatuan besar menghadap pohon hijau nan tinggi membuatnya nyaman. Jantungnya berdetak keras, merasakan sebuah melodi dalam simfoni.

Mengalun di pikiran. Mengalir deras bagaikan sungai menuju air terjun. Kupu-kupu menggelitik semua warna. Oh, apakah ini di surga?

Jika iya, Seonho tak apa. Ia sudah senang sekarang. Hidupnya sudah tenang, ah sudah terlalu tenang lebih tepatnya.

Rasanya ia seperti kembali lahir. Sebagai bayi mungil yang lucu. Suci tanpa adanya noda. Bibir itu tersenyum, merengkuh keatas.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _LaiGuan's:_** Hehe, niatnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi terlalu panjang jatuhnya. Ya, jadi saya buat chaptered xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _piyakbyeongari:_** Huhu, niatnya saya mau bikin OC buat kakak kandung Minhyun. Tapi, entahlah saya kurang dapet feel kalo yang meranin OC. Jadi, kebetulan mbak Fany punya marga yang sama dengan Minhyun, saya buat jadi kakaknya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _byankai:_** Yahoo~ terima kasih atas dukungannya xD Dan terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** Hehe, karena kebetulan saya lagi suka cerita crime dan pemberontakan xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ShintaWu:_** Huhu, gimana ya. Saya kan sudah buat Sewoon tewas di chapter awal cerita The Bodyguard from Cina xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ererigado:_** Hehehe, kebetulan saya lagi suka belajar bahasa Spanyol xD /bhaks. Yeuuuu dasar manusia engas kau :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Hehe mbak Tiff jadi kakak Minhyun disini xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guesschu:_** Muehehehe duh jadi malu ditungguin :'3 /plak. Duh, jangan terlalu dibawa pusing, mending dibawa hepi aja xD /yha. Yha gimana ya, abis mba Tiff marganya sama kek si mas optimus :'v Ya, karena hidup ini penuh dengan cobaan :'v Huehehe nanti mereka diselipin kok di next chapter xD Hmmm soal new chara, itu masih dirahasiakan huehue /ketawa jahat. /ditimpuk batu. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Wkwkwk /buka lawangan kerja sebagai anak angkat guanho xD mbak Tiff ngamuk gegara adiknya dibunuh xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Blueprint61:_** Sudah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _skarjung:_** Hehe berhubung saya sudah kelas 12—sudah mendekati ujian pula. Jadi yha, gini.. /pundung. Tapi saya akan usahakan tetap lanjut xD Hoho~ kebetulan Tiff punya marga yang sama dengan Minhyun, jadi saya perankan sebagai kakaknya xD Kita lihat saja nanti perkembangan Seonho xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Hehe maafkan kalo bikim tegang dan panik xD Entah waktu itu saya mengetik sehabis nonton film crime—dan malah kebawa-bawa di ff wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca xD

 ** _Kfcfmd:_** Sudah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _melizwufan:_** Hehehe maafkan saya xD /sungkem. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Jii121707:_** Hehe terima kasih :D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Hehe kalo dibuat oneshot nanti kebanyakan word nya xD Hehe, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua, ah maaf jika publishnya terlalu lama TvT /sungkem. Untuk chapter ini, saya sengaja buat dikit. Dan, saya akui chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling membosankan. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D**

 **-levieren225**


	3. chapter 3: 長い一日 (nagai tsuitachi)

Melodi dalam simfoni.

Dimanakah kau berada? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja? Ada apa? Apa kau tak suka jika mengendap di suatu hubungan yang harmonis? Atau kau memang tak suka?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak suka melihat sebuah hubungan harmonis? Bukankah kau selalu memainkan semua melodi indah di dalam ritme yang sempurna? Lantas kemana perginya irama-irama yang melantun indah setiap hari?

Terlalu panjang hari ini. Untuk seterusnya juga, banyak hambatan. Apalah arti hidup tanpa ketenangan abadi. Kau jauh, tak dapat kugapai saat ini. Bayang-bayangmu pun tak sampai. Aku harus berbuat apa? Haruskah Aku mati? Mengikuti alunan melodi yang juga lenyap?

Jika iya, Aku akan lakukan.

.

.

.

.

 **melodías en la sinfonía**

 **chapter 3: 長い一日 [nagai tsuitachi]**

 **[Hari yang panjang.]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sequel of The Bodyguard from Cina**

 **Warn! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, War!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Guanlin putus asa. Ia mendaratkan helikopter di sebuah rumput hijau. Menatap keatas langit, apakah Seonho tersangkut di sela-sela kapas putih? Pria keturunan Cina itu menangis. Bayangan darah serta detak jantung sang suami yang tinggal sedikit. Hatinya retak, seperti kayu yang sudah keropos dimakan rayap.

Membiarkan helikopter masih dalam keadaan mesin menyala. Membuat rumput panjang bergoyang seperti menari. Dan dari atas, turunlah satu helikopter besar dengan beberapa polisi.

"Guanlin!"

Haknyeon berjalan menghampiri sang tentara Cina. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau bisa di tangkap dan di jebloskan kedalam penjara karena ulahmu mencuri helikopter!"

 _BUG_

"AKU TAK PEDULI! SUAMI KU LEBIH PENTING DI BANDING JABATAN!" dengan amarah yang memuncak, Guanlin memukul wajah Haknyeon hingga pria itu tersungkur.

Haknyeon menatap terkejut. Mengerjap beberapa kali—lalu kembali mengingat apa yang Guanlin lakukan beberapa detik lalu. Pemuda Joo terdiam sejenak, menatap sang tentara Cina yang kembali menunduk, "Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu."

"Guanlin." ucap Haknyeon.

Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya menatap diam. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita cari Seonho bersama-sama."

Haknyeon bangkit dari tanah. Berjalan mendekat kearah Guanlin yang masih diam mematung. Menepuk pundak tegas itu sedikit keras, "Kita cari tuan Seonho bersama-sama."

"Tapi Aku sudah menc—"

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan tuan Seonho."

Haknyeon tersenyum. Kembali memancarkan senyum manis untuk menenangkan Guanlin. Pemuda Lai hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kawan."

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan Aku!"

Hyungseob masih berteriak. Menyentak-nyentak kaki berbalut sepatu kets pada tanah. Mereka telah mendarat diatas lapangan tandus. Angin sejuk serta cuaca mendung membuat hati tak sepanas api membara. Namun, lelaki manis itu menatap sosok Seonho yang masih memejamkan mata.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Mata tak terbuka. Nafas tak beraturan. Naik turun namun terlihat sekilas. Seperti oksigen yang dihirup untuk terakhir kali. Darah semakin merembes pada baju. Hyungseob semakin geram, ia tak ingin Seonho mati.

"Setidaknya lepaskan Seonho!" teriak Hyungseob lantang. Mata safir menatap berbinar pada seluruh orang. Tak kenal takut dan pantang menyerah.

Tiffany datang dengan _high heels_ tinggi. Mengibaskan rambut coklat terang panjang sesuka hati. Berjalan dengan anggun bak anggota kerajaan Inggris. Berdiri tepat didepan Hyungseob. Lalu tangannya terangkat, menampar pipi mulus Hyungseob.

 _PLAK_

"Lantang sekali kau, _pelacur._ " Tiffany mencengkram pakaian Hyungseob kasar. Meludahi wajah pemuda itu untuk sesaat.

Hyungseob tak takut. Ia akan tetap berteriak demi keselamatan Seonho, " _Fuck you, bitch_!"

Wanita berbadan molek kembali menatap Hyungseob. Dendam dan dengki menjadi satu. Ia menjambak kasar rambut Hyungseob. Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. Rasanya seperti akan dibakar hidup-hidup. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah berkata seperti itu."

Sapuan angin menghalau kulit putiu diikat. Ditendang dan diinjak. Seperti anjing yang tak berguna. Bibir mengeluarkan darah habis dipukul. Tenaga para preman lebih kuat dihanding Hyungseob mungil. Matanya menerawang Seonho. Ia kritis, darah semakin banyak. Tak ada yang menolong. Hanya ia yang bisa.

Namun tak mampu. Kaki dan tangan diikat kencang.

"Bagaimana, sakit?"

Tiffany sedikit tersenyum. Lalu menepuk tangan. "Tolong kalian obati si _brengsek_ satu itu. Darahnya sudah mau habis."

Para preman menurut. Mereka melangkah menuju tubuh tak berdaya Seonho. Lelaki itu menutup mata. Nafas tersenggal-senggal tak karuan. Ya, setidaknya Tiffany masih ingin Yoo Seonho hidup. Dan Hyungseob bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Seonho." gumam Hyungseob tulus.

Kaki jenjang mulus menghampiri Hyungseob. Ia berjongkok; menatap intens setiap inci wajah lelaki Ahn. Jari telunjuk menyentuh hidung Hyungseob lembut. "Aku ingin Seonho hidup karena Aku ingin melihatnya menderita."

 _Shit._

"Dan ya, akan kupastikan temanmu benar-benar menderita."

.

.

.

.

"APA?! SEONHO DAN HYUNGSEOB DICULIK?!"

Suara teriakan terdengar jelas dari salah satu rumah mewah. Lelaki berwajah manis menggigit kuku. Hatinya lemah, telepon yang digenggam jatuh ke lantai. Jihoon terduduk diatas ubin kayu. Tak percaya jika dua sahabatnya diculik oleh orang tak dikenal.

Jihoon diam membisu. Merana bak orang tak punya tujuan hidup. Tatapan kosong seperti orang sakit jiwa. Lelaki manis itu sangat tahu, teman-temannya sangatlah penakut. Bagaimana jika Seonho dan Hyungseob terluka?

Kaki melangkah keluar dari rumah. Berlarian mencari bus menuju halte.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?!"

Itu suara Bae Jinyoung. Kebetulan lewat menggunakan motor hijau besar. Melepas helm yang membuat rambut coklat gelapnya berantakan--namun kadar ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat.

Kaki berbalut sendal berhenti. Menengok kearah motor besar yang berhenti di jalan komplek sepi. "Jinyoung, antar Aku ke mall Seoul. Sekarang!"

Dengan terburu-buru Jihoon menaiki motor yang sangat tinggi. Jinyoung dibuat bingung seketika, "Hei, ada apa _hyung_?"

"SEONHO DAN HYUNGSEOB DICULIK!"

"APAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Guanlin menatap sekitar. Kabut putih menghalangi pemandangan. Beberapa pasukan berjaga membawa senjata. Helikopter terbang tinggi ke langit biru. "Haknyeon, apa ada helikoper lain?"

"Tidak ada, Kopral." sahut Haknyeon.

Terbang mencari helikopter lain tidaklah mudah, apalagi dengan hati resah. Guanlin masih tetap melihat kanan dan kiri. Mencari sinyal munculnya kendaraan terbang lain yang melintas di daerah Seoul. Tak ada--hanya ada beberapa pesawat terbang dengan penumpang yang banyak.

Bagaimana dengan darah Seonho. Apa sudah diobati? Apa sudah habis? Guanlin merenung tak karuan. Pikirannya kacau balau. Tak jernih--keruh macam air got.

"Aku melihat darah dari tubuh Seonho."

Kaki panjang pun lelah berdiri. Ia duduk dengan sedih. Menatap cincin pernikahan berlapis emas di jari manis. Senyum terukir ketika mengingat awal pertemuan mereka yang sungguh rumit. Bagaimana sifat keras kepala Seonho yang membuat Guanlin harus menjaga ekstra sang suami. Lelaki tampan itu menangis.

"Aku bukan suami yang baik, maafkan Aku Seonho." gumam Guanlin.

Suara serak terdengar. Menangisi nasib yang suami yang diculik. Tak ada rasa gengsi untuk menunjukkan raut wajah kesedihan. Guanlin bukanlah sosok lelaki cengeng, namun ia juga bisa menangis ketika hatinya sedih.

"KOPRAL! AKU MELIHAT SESUATU!"

Salah satu tentara berteriak. Menunjuk sebuah benda besar tengah diam diatas tanah tandus. Itu sebuah helikopter.

"MENDARAT DISANA!"

.

.

.

.

Kerjap-kerjap mata. Menyimbangi pantauan sinar mentari yang mencolok mata. Berusaha menyesuaikan agar lebih nyaman. Seonho membuka mata hitam lebar. Menatap sekitar helikopter penuh dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Seonho, kau sadar?!" Hyungseob terlampau senang. Menatap sahabat yang sempat sekarat sudah membuka mata.

Pemuda Yoo terbatuk. Dada terasa amat nyeri. Sedikit darah mengalir di bibir. Ia habis di operasi. Berterima kasihlah pada dokter gadungan asuhan Tiffany Hwang--ya walaupun jatuhnya mal praktek, setidaknya nyawa Seonho tak jadi melayang. "Kita ada dimana?"

"Di helikopter."

Suara cempreng hadir kembali. Membawa sekotak peralatan yang tak diketahui apa isinya. Tertawa jahat ketika melihat mangsanya sudah bangun. "Kau sudah bangun? Nyaman kah tidurnya?"

Seonho menatap tajam. Tak memberi suara apapun. _Sialan_ , wanita didepannya licik sekali. "Sebenarnya, apa maumu?!--uhuk."

"SEONHO!"

Darah kembali keluar. Pemuda Yoo terbatuk-batuk. Sedangkan Tiffany hanya tertawa keras. "Sepertinya kau belum jera juga."

"Hentikan! Jangan siksa Seonho secara fisik! Kau baru saja mengoprasinya!" Hyungseob berteriak keras. Menggertakkan gigi putih agar wanita picik tahu jika dirinya tak suka.

Tapi apa peduli Tiffany. Toh dirinya hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan dua boneka (Seonho dan Hyungseob) barunya. Wanita itu memasang senyum miring, mengibaskan rambut panjang lalu berkata, "Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan menyiksa secara fisik--"

Tangan lentik wanita Hwang menjambak kasar rambut Hyungseob, "--tapi Aku akan menyiksa temanmu secara batin!"

Tendangan keras mendarat di punggung Hyungseob. Seonho melotot, apa yang ingin mereka lakukan pada Hyungseob?! "Hei _bedebah,_ apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Hyungseob?!"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Semuanya sibuk dengan pemuda Ahn. Tangan-tangan berotot memukuli tubuh ringkih Hyungseob. Ditendang, dijambak, dipukul sampai berdarah. Hyungseob tak mampu melawan. Dirinya diikat serta terpojok. Banyak yang melawan. 10 lawan 1 itu sangat tidak sebanding.

Lalu baju yang dipakai Hyungseob dilepas paksa. Dikoyak macam kertas. Menampakkan tubuh langsing nan putih. Pantat sintal diremas-remas. Hyungseob berusaha menendang, namum kakinya ditahan. Seonho berteriak keras, "HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Teriak Seonho tak dihiraukan. Mereka masih asyik meraba tubuh Hyungseob. Lelaki itu ingin menangis, tapi ia tak boleh lemah. Ia harus bisa melepaskan diri dari para _bajingan_ ini!

"Yea, selamat bersenang-senang kalian semua." Tiffany melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi keluar dari helikopter.

Seonho meronta dilepaskan. Ia tak ingin sang sahabat menjadi korban. Melihat Hyungseob diraba serta digoda membuat batinnya terluka. Tangan berotot lain meremas dada Hyungseob, melumatnya kasar. Mengecup bibir ranum sang sahabat yang menggoda. Menyundul-nyundul gundukan mereka pada pantat Hyungseob yang masih berbalut celana _jeans._

Hyungseob menangis. Dirinya merasa menjadi makhluk paling rendah. Para _bajingan_ tetap menjilat leher mulus nan jenjang Hyungseob. Membuat bercak-bercak ungu menjalar disana. Celana _jeans_ dilepas paksa. Kini pantat semok milik Hyungseob terlihat jelas. Licin minta disodok. Burung besar para _bedebah_ menuntut untuk dilepaskan dari sangkar. Sudah berdiri, dan siap untuk dimasuki.

Mereka mulai menyodok lubang Hyungseob ganas. Lelaki mungil itu menangis, ia tak pernah diperlakukan secara rendahan macam ini. Digauli dengan kasar serta beramai-ramai. Ia dipaksa membuka mulut--melumat batang panjang nan menjijikan milik salah satu pria berotot. Ia terlihat seperti _pelacur_.

"Buka mulutmu, _bitch_!"

Yoo Seonho menangis. Tak kuasa menatap adegan tak senonoh didepan mata. Ahn Hyungseob menangis sesegukan, dirinya diperkosa oleh 10 pria asing. Disodok, dimasukkan, dan merasa ada cairan hangat didalam tubuh.

Ini adalah penyiksaan secara batin. Ini lebih menyakitkan! _Sialan_ Tiffany Hwang!

Para pria bersorak menyanyikan yel-yel. Merasakan kenikmatan lubang Hyungseob serta menjamah seluruh tubuh pria mungil itu hingga bengkak. Semua dilakukan secara tidak manusiawi.

Hari itu, adalah hari yang sangat panjang untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Eta terangkanlah, lu malah mikirin nasib mall nya Jaehwan xD tenang, Seonho gak mati kok wkwk xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _LaiGuan's:_** Huhu nak ayam butuh ayam jantan (Guanlin) wkwk terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kfcfmd:_** Mba Tiff mau bawa dua bocah ke suatu tempat wkwk xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Tenang, Seonho gak jadi mati kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Hehe, tenang aja. Seonho gak jadi mati kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Kise Nanase:_** Hayo tebak ini mpreg atau bukan wkwk xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _byankai:_** nak ayam butuh lindungan Guanlin:(( terima kasih kasih membaca :)

 ** _b.ulu:_** Seonho gak kenapa-kenapa kok, tenang aja xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _fujobaby:_** Tenang, Seonho gak jadi mati kok wkwk xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guesschu:_** Hehe iya, entah kenapa waktu kemarin saya kurang mood ngetiknya TvT mbak Tiff mengajak dua bocah pergi keliling kota xD /plak. Tadinya sih mau dibikin mati--tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kasian juga piyiknya xD Untuk new cast mungkin akan bermunculan di chapter depan, yah tunggu saja siapa nanti xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Keep calm, nak ayam gak jadi mati kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _skarjung:_** Wah, hai eonnie xD woah terima kasih semangatnya xD Hmmm gimana ya, kalo gak ada masalah lagi nanti sequel ini gak lanjut :( /digampar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _laxyovrds:_** Namanya juga hidup, pasti ada aja masalahnya:( terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Odult-Selu:_** Hehe, niatnya sih mau buat oneshot, tapi nanti terlalu panjang jatuhnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua, maaf karena update nya terlalu lama. Kemarin-kemarin saya lagi kena _writer block_. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu untuk konsentrasi ngetik. Huehue maafkan saya xD**

 **Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada hal-hal tak terduga. Maybe, kita lihat saja nanti wkwk.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


	4. chapter 4: eine überraschende Tatsache

Tidak ada suara.

Bahkan jangkrik tak berani membuka suara. Membiarkan seorang laki-laki menangis sesegukan. Dirinya merasa sangat rendah, hina, tak pantas hidup. Bayangan dirinya di gauli secara tak senonoh membuat sesak. Kini ia lemas; tak berdaya memeluk tanah.

Mereka diturunkan paksa dari helikopter. Di sekap dalam sebuah gedung tua tak terurus. Lantai tanah sebagai senderen bagi Hyungseob. Pantatnya nyeri luar biasa. Air mata merembes kemana-mana.

Lelaki mana yang ingin di perkosa massal?

Seonho hanya bisa menangis menatap Hyungseob. Tangan dan kaki diikat keras. Penjaga tadi masih setia berdiri dekat mereka. Tubuh mulus pemuda Ahn masih terpampang; pakaiannya dirobek, celana diinjak hingga koyak. Seakan tak memberikan kesempatan pada Hyungseob untuk mengenakan pakaian.

"A-aku hina... A-aku _bajingan_ —hiks."

Berkali-kali pula Hyungseob mengatai diri sendiri. Salah satu penjaga menamparnya kasar. Menginjak punggung, lalu sedikit memukul bongkahan pantat sintal nan mulus. "Diam, atau kau akan kusodok lagi!"

"Siapa yang akan kau sodok lagi, hah?!"

.

.

.

.

 **melodías en la sinfonía**

 **chapter 4:** **eine überraschende Tatsache**

 **[Fakta mengejutkan]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, War!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Seluruh orang menoleh. Menatap sosok pria dengan segenggam pistol di tangan. Wajahnya penuh amarah. Siap menekan pelatuk kapan saja jika emosinya meledak-ledak. "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU SODOK, _BANGSAT_?!"

Hyungseob hanya menangis. Menatap Haknyeon dengan api menyala-nyala lewat siluet mata. Seonho semakin menangis; bersyukur ada yang datang untuk menolong. "H-haknyeon.."

"Tuan, sabarlah. Aku akan menolong." ucap Haknyeon.

Mata itu menatap sekitar. Pakaian kotor bekas dirobek dan diinjak. Hyungseob tengkurap dengan keadaan telanjang. Matanya sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Haknyeon semakin geram dibuat. "Dasar _babi bunting_ ini. Kau habis memperkosa Hyungseob, hah?!"

"Omong kosong kau, _bedebah_! Akan ku bunuh sekarang juga!"

Pengawal berbadan kekar siap melayangkan kapak pada Haknyeon. Ia berlari; fokus untuk membelah dua kepala sang polisi. Benda tajam nan besar melayang di udara. Senyum sinis sedikit mengembang di sudut bibir.

 _CTAS!_

"Tidak semudah itu, _bajingan._ "

Guanlin datang; merebut kapak dari tangan sang pengawal dengan cekatan. Lalu membelah kepala lelaki _brengsek_ itu hingga darah muncrat. "Tidak semudah itu."

Seonho melongo. Menangis bahagia karena masih bisa menatap wajah sang suami. Guanlin menengok; menatap keadaan Seonho yang beratakan. Hatinya teriris—suami mana yang tega menatap belahan jiwa di sekap dan di siksa.

"SEMUANYA, SERANG!"

Para pengawal lain siap menyerang. Melayangkan senjata keatas—pertanda perang akan dimulai. Guanlin hanya menyeringai. Ia lapar sekarang; ia akan berburu. Memangsa semua para pengawal _bangsat_ untuk disantap. Pasti lezat; dengan bumbu-bumbu penyiksaan mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan.

Banjir darah pun di mulai, sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan _sir_ Guanlin?"

Bae Jinyoung berbicara di kantor militer. Meminta informasi dimana keberadaan sang paman.

"Maaf, tapi Kopral Guanlin pun hilang. Tak ada informasi lebih lanjut tentangnya—dia bahkan pergi dengan membawa helikopter tanpa izin."

 _BRAK!_

"Cepat cari dimana paman Guanlin! Kau kan orang pintar, CARI LEWAT GPS!" Jinyoung berteriak. Menarik kerah polisi di depannya.

Jihoon hanya bisa menangis sesegukan. Sesekali menarik pakaian Jinyoung lemah, "J-jinyoung, hentikan—"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

Seorang petinggi polisi datang menghampiri. Jinyoung yang tengah naik pitam pun menatap tajam, "Tolong cari dimana paman Guanlin berada, sekarang!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Anda ini siapa?"

Petinggi itu tetap kukuh menanyakan siapa Bae Jinyoung. Membuat remaja 17 tahun itu merengut semakin kesal.

 _BRAK!_

"Cari keadaan paman Guanlin sekarang, atau kalian mati disini—"

Semua tercengang. Bae Jinyoung, bocah baru legal nekad menodong wajah petinggi polisi dengan sebuah pistol yang tergeletak di atas meja. "—pelatuk ini akan bersarang di dalam otakmu. _Brengsek._ "

Detik itu juga, seorang petinggi keamanan tunduk akan perintah bocah 17 tahun.

.

.

.

.

 _CTAS!_

Kapak melayang. Membelah dua leher seseorang. Darah mengalir dari sana dan sini. Peluru berterbangan di udara. Memasuki tubuh sesiapapun yang tertembak. Guanlin mematahkan tangan dan kaki pria berotot lain. Menancapkan kapak pada bibirnya.

Tiada ampun. Guanlin dalam mode bahaya untuk saat ini.

" _Keparat_ , matilah kau!"

 _CRAS_

Urat nadi terbelah dua. Guanlin mematahkan leher dengan tak manusiawi. Biarkan dirinya menjadi monster untuk saat ini. Tubuh penuh darah. Ia menggila; melampiaskan kekesalan sejak tadi.

Haknyeon membantu. Menembak kearah musuh yang mendekat.

 _CRAS!_

"AARRGHHH!"

"HAKNYEON!"

Seonho berteriak. Pemuda berkumis tertawa senang. Menatap Haknyeon terjatuh memegangi mata sebelah kanan. Bola mata itu tertembak. Tak bisa menatap apa-apa.

 _CTAS!_

"AARGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _GILA_?!"

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya, _babi_. Apa yang kau lakukan apa temanku?!"

Guanlin tak tahan. Ia melayangkan kapak pada musuh. Memotong tangannya ganas. "Matilah kalian semua!"

 _DOR_

Suara senjata lain menggema. Tiffany datang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Pistol _pink_ masih setia mengendap dalam saku celana. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis, "Wah, ada apa ini. Kenapa ribut-ribut."

Pengawal semakin banyak. Berpakaian serba hitam seperti agen rahasia. Guanlin menatap tajam—wanita _setan_ ini yang sudah membuat kerusuhan. "Kau—"

"Lai Guanlin. Salam kenal, Aku Hwang Miyoung. Kau bisa menyebutku Tiffany Hwang." wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Telapak tangan mengepal keras. Guanlin geram. "Maaf, Aku tak butuh salam kenal dari _anjing_ sepertimu."

Tertawa adalah jalan alternatif bagi Tiffany untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia berjalan maju; menginjak cairan merah pekat. Bau anyir menyengat—mayat bertumpuk disana dan disini.

Haknyeon masih memegangi sebelah mata. Berdarah—kornea mata rusak. Peluru menembus bola mata. Ia buta. Sakit luar biasa. "J-jadi kau kakak Hwang Minhyun?! Cih, pantas saja. Kelakuan kalian sama _bejad_ nya!"

 _PLAK_

"Sekali lagi kau menghina nyonya Hwang, akan ku butakan matamu yang satu lagi!"

Rambut Haknyeon ditarik paksa. Lelaki itu menggerang kesakitan—seakan-akan kulit kepala akan terlepas. Para pengawal lain hanya tertawa menatap wajah Haknyeon yang terbalur darah segar.

"Lihat, matamu buta sebelah saja masih berlagak sombong. Dasar manusia jaman _now_."

Tawa kejam memenuhi ruangan. Salah satu pengawal bahkan mulai mengusap lembut lubang pantat Hyungseob. Guanlin geram melihat para manusia—tidak, mereka bukan manusia. Mereka adalah _setan_ terkutuk!

"Seonho, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Tiffany. Ia berjongkok; menghadap Seonho yang terikat tali—mengusap rambutnya lembut, "Kau manis. Pantas Guanlin menyukaimu."

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambut Seonho." ucap Guanlin dingin.

Lelaki Cina itu bergerak—namun tertahan; Tubuhnya disekap. Ditahan beberapa orang suruhan Tiffany. Wanita itu tersenyum licik; bagai ular dengan _bisa_ mematikan.

"Haha, Guanlin. Kau tahu? Tanganku sedaritadi sudah gemas ingin mencakar wajah suami mu."

"Kupastikan tanganmu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu, _jalang_."

"HEI, _JALANG_ MURAHAN!" Haknyeon berteriak. Menantang sang wanita untuk adu argumen.

Tiffany menatap tak suka, "Hei, _babi_. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk buka suara, hah?!"

Semua menatap tajam. Walau salah satu mata sudah tak berfungsi—namun percayalah, Haknyeon tengah melayangkan tatapan benci.

"Oh ya, sebelum membunuh kalian semua, Aku ingin memperkenalkan rekanku."

Seonho menyipitkan mata, "Rekan? Apa maksudmu?!"

Tiffany melebarkan senyum licik. Menatap kearah belakang—menanti rekannya masuk, "Masuklah."

Suara sepatu berdecit terdengar. Bayang-bayang seorang lelaki mulai terlihat. Seonho menyipitkan mata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. "Ja-ja—JAEHWAN?!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis, menatap Seonho dengan tatapan tak suka. "Hai, Seonho. Lama tak jumpa."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _Byeongarisarang:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Nyel.K:_** Hehe, maafkan saya membuat pakujin mati TvT Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _b.ulu:_ **Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _juhyeon:_** Guanlin pahlawan kesiangan xD /slap. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kim naya:_** Huu, maaf Ucup saya buat menderita TvT Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ererigado:_** Ide siapa nih hah?! :v wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Kfcfmd:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _guesschu:_** Hai juga, huehue maafkan saya jika updatenya terlalu lama TvT Hehe, duh gimana ya jelasinnya.. wkwk saya mau bikin beda aja gitu (saya bukan haters Ucup kok, fans malah xD) Saya sendiri pas ngetik pun kebayang (ini Ucup kok saya bikin kayak gini hehh). Tapi ya, karena udah terlanjut ngetik—yowes saya lanjut sampai akhir TvT. Huehue ternyata masih ada yang ingat sama Pakujin disini hehe /slap. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** Kamu telat informasi nak /digantung. Huehue saya juga bingung kenapa bikin Ucup kayak gini TvT (sebenarnya salah satu teman saya menyarankan Ucup di rape saja, mungkin karena lagi terserang _writer block_ , saya mengiyakan idenya). Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guest:_** Huhu maafkan saya. Saya ini tipe-tipe penyuka death chara /dihajar massal. Bukan, saya gak benci kok sama Ucup (ngefans malah). But, yea ini saya buat di rape biar greget aja /ditampar. Hehe, maafkan saya jika membuat Ucup menderita TvT /sungkem ke Ucup. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _skarjung:_** Maafkan aku unnie, aki khilaf :') /slap. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Rina Putry299:_** Kamu telat info nak /ditabok. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _7Riana:_** Gimana ya.. saya salah satu penikmat genre crime, thiller, mystery, horor. Ya, mungkin jadi kena imbasnya buat fanfik saya sendiri (hua saya minta maaf TvT). Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, masih adakah yang menanti kelanjutan fanfiksi ini? Hehe, mohon maaf jika updatenya terlalu lama /sujud.** **Dan untuk adegan Ucup... hehe bagaimana? /digampar.**

 **Saya, selaku levieren225 turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Jonghyun SHINee. _Honestly_ , saya ini Shawol. Bias saya di SHINee itu Minho dan Taemin ( _but_ , saya selalu terpukau dengan suara emas Jonghyun). Semoga almarhum diterima disisi-Nya, dan keluarga dan seluruh sahabat yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan, (walau _kokoro_ ini masih belum bisa menerima, tapi harus mengiklaskan). Untuk Shawol, jangan bersedih. Jangan merasa sendiri, okay? :)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


	5. chapter 5: La vero malkasas

Ruangan yang sebelumnya ramai, kini hening.

Bahkan jangkrik yang lewat tak berani bersuara. Kim Jaehwan, seorang CEO, mantan kekasih Seonho, kini berdiri tegap dengan senyuman sinis, "Apa kabarmu, mantan kekasih?"

Volume suara menjadi menggema besar akibat efek ruangan yang sepi. Seluruh eksistensi manusia yang hidup dalam ruangan kini berpaling pada sosok yang amat sangat dihormati. Ia terkekeh sejenak, membenarkan dasi merah marun dengan benar, lalu kembali menatap objek yang menjadi sasaran biang keladi dalam hancurnya kota Seoul.

"Kau... Jaehwan... Tapi kenapa—"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Ucapan Seonho terpotong. Sesuatu seperti ada yang mencekik hingga suara tak berhasil keluar. Mulutnya terbuka, tangan kini tergerak amat kaku. Jantungnya berdebar—bukan karena emosi cinta. Ini lebih dari sekadar cinta. Ini adalah—

— _emosi amarah._

" _SIAL,_ JADI SELAMA INI, KAU MEMPERMAINKAN KITA SEMUA?!"

Haknyeon berteriak. Sebelah mata mengucur darah segar. Namun tak digubris. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Sosok yang begitu dihormati, disanjung, ternyata adalah kotoran yang bersembunyi di balik kain putih.

Namun Jaehwan tak peduli. Ia hanya tertawa, lalu berkata, "Diam kau, polisi tak guna. Kerjaanmu hanya berjudi dan berjudi. Menghabiskan uang yang kuberikan untuk upahmu. Manusia tak berguna. Manusia dengan otak dangkal."

"Tuan Kim Jaehwan,"

Suara dingin begitu menggema. Seluruh atensi berpaling, menatap sosok tinggi yang berlumur darah segar. Menggenggam pistol hitam dengan erat. Kapak besar terjatuh ke atas tanah. Pikiran berkecamuk, "Anda—"

Guanlin menahan suara. Terdengar mencekat. Ada aura kemarahan yang luar biasa, "Dasar _bajingan_."

"Hei, tenanglah. Kita kan baru berjumpa lagi. Masa pertemuan kita harus diawali dengan sumpah serapah?" Jaehwan tersenyum. Merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Semua sibuk menatap. Menahan emosi. Jaehwan kembali berkata, "Atau kalian ingin mendengarkan cerita? Bagaimana bisa Aku menjadi dalang dari kisah ini?"

.

 **melodías en la sinfonía**

 **chapter 5: La vero malkaŝas**

 **[ Kebenaran terungkap ]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sequel dari 'The Bodyguard from Cina'. Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, WAR!AU**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

" _Kalau begini terus keadaannya, perusahaan Anda bisa bangkrut._ "

 _Kim Jaehwan diam membatu. Bergeming akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang asistan setia. Kini produknya memiliki saingan. Mall besar miliknya pun menjadi trending nomor dua. Ada gedung baru milik perusahaan lain yang lebih besar._

 _Ia frustasi. Memikirkan segala aspek yang akan terjadi jika perusahaannya memiliki saingan. Penghasilannya akan berkurang, perlahan pemasukan menjadi sedikit, dan berakhir dengan tak bisa menggaji para karyawan._

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan._

" _Siapa CEO pemilik perusahaan besar di sana_?" _kini Jaehwan mengangkat kepala. Menatap sang asistan yang tengah membaca laporan._

 _Yoon Jisung menatap lembaran putih, lalu melaporkan,_ " _Namanya Kang Daniel. Umurnya 27 tahun. Masih single._ "

 _Jadi, cengunguk itu yang sudah mengambil alih dunia dengan sekali tatap. Kang Daniel. Tak selang lama dapat membuat perusahaan bergengsi macam Lele Corporation bergeser dari nomor satu._

 _Kini, Kang Corporation berjaya akan produk yang dihasilkan dan kerja yang baik._

" _Berengsek. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat perusahaanku hampir bangkrut_?!"

 _Tangan dikepal kuat. Dihantam meja kerja berbahan beling. Tak digubris rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar pada saraf-saraf. Yang dirasa hanya rasa emosi dan dengki. Iri hati mulai merayap pada batin Kim Jaehwan. Ia dikuasai akan rakusnya harta dunia. Tak ingin ada saingan. Tak ingin posisinya sebagai pengusaha tersukses bergilir._

 _Ia harus memikirkan cara agar Kang Daniel lenyap dimakan tanah._

 _Tak sengaja koran pagi terjatuh ke lantai. Ia lempar hingga lembarannya terbuka beberapa. Memperlihatkan wajah laki-laki cantik yang terpampang pada kertas tipis._

 _Namanya Hwang Minhyun,_ _seorang pengusaha yang merangkap menjadi mafia paling disegani di Las Vegas._

 _Dibacanya koran pagi yang sempat dilempar, melihat biodata Hwang Minhyun yang membuatnya tertarik. Seulas senyum licik terpampang jelas pada wajahnya._

" _Jisung,_ " _Jaehwan melirik asistannya._

" _Ya, tuan_?"

" _Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi_."

.

" _Jadi, begitu_?"

 _Hwang Minhyun tersenyum kecil. Ditopang satu kaki pada kaki lainnya. Menatap Jaehwan yang tengah duduk tegap. Ia merinding. Banyak anak buah berbadan kekar dengan berbagai senjata. Pakaian hitam ketat serta kalung besi. Menandakan jika mereka memang mafia paling ditakuti._

" _Begini, tuan Hwang. Perusahaan Kang Corporation sudah membuat perusahaan saya bergeser. Pemasukannya menjadi bertambah. Lantas, jika dibiarkan akan sangat berbahaya untuk perusahaan kita._ "

" _Kita_?"

 _Minhyun masih santai menanggapi. Mengunyah beberapa kacang yang disiapkan oleh para pelayan. Anak buah selalu setia di belakang dan di samping. Jaehwan bersabar,_ " _Selain membuat seluruh perusahaan tersaingin, Kang Daniel membuat sebuah perkumpulan—_ "

 _Kunyahan terhenti. Mata Minhyun menatap Jaehwan seutuhnya._ " _—ia juga memiliki pasukan para mafia. Mafia terbesar di negara Mexico,_ "

 _Minhyun terdiam._ _Meja ditendang kasar. Ia bangkit dari sofa empuk,_ " _Perusahaan bergeser Aku tak peduli. Tapi, kalau komplotan mafia ada yang menyaingi, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_."

 _Berhasil. Rencana busuk Jaehwan berjalan dengan baik. Mengompori sang ketua mafia, lalu mengajaknya bekerja sama. Benar-benar licik._

.

" _Jaehwan ini... tidak bisa dihubungi. Ke mana dia_?"

 _Seonho berceloteh ria. Ditekan terus menerus telepon genggam. Menekan beberapa digit nomor agar dapat menghubungi sang kekasih,_ " _Ah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi._ "

 _Telepon genggam dilempar sembarang. Bongkahan pantat didaratkan pada sofa empuk berwarna ungu. Napas dikeluarkan kasar, ia mendengus kesal,_ " _Apa kucari lewat GPS saja_?"

 _Diambil kembali barang yang sempat dibuang, mencari aplikasi yang sudah canggih seiring berjalannya waktu. Dilacak mobil pribadi milik Jaehwan._ " _Dapat, mobilnya berada di dekat danau._ "

" _Sedang apa dia di dekat danau_?"

 _Alis mata terangkat sebelah. Raut wajah berubah menjadi penasaran. Ia kembali mengecek layar handphone. Benar, tidak ada yang salah._ " _Daehwi,_ " _panggil Seonho._

" _Ya, tuan_?"

 _"Siapkan mobil. Aku ingin pergi._ "

.

" _Im Youngmin, tolong batalkan seluruh meeting hari ini._ " _ucap Daniel. Ia merapikan dasi biru dongker yang terselip indah pada ceruk leher._

 _Sang asistan—Im Youngmin mengiyakan dengan senyum hangat,_ " _Memangnya, Anda ingin pergi ke mana Presdir_?"

 _Kang Daniel, 27 tahun, tersenyum lebar dengan pakaian amat rapi. Dilihat pantulan diri para cermin besar dalam ruang kerja. Ia berbalik, menatap sang asistan dengan raut wajah bahagia,_ " _Ada urusan._ "

" _Perlu ditemani, Presdir_?" _ucap Youngmin._

" _Tidak. Biar Aku saja sendiri_ ,"

.

 _Danau dekat taman kota memang indah. Sepi dan sunyi. Terdapat banyak rerumput hijau dan gubuk kecil di ujung sana. Matahari menyinari kota dengan riang. Air menggenang dengan tenang. Banyak perahu-perahu yang mengapung di atas danau._ _Kang Daniel memberhentikan mobil sport di dekat jembatan. Ia menatap danau dengan perasaan bahagia. Diliriknya kanan dan kiri. Seperti tengah mencari seseorang._

 _Dapat, objek yang ia cari akhirnya ditemukan._

 _Di sana, tengah_ _berenang dekat gubuk. Wajahnya amat lucu nan menggemaskan. Dengan riang mengepak tangan pada air dingin._

 _Ia menatap Ong Seongwu; sosok yang ia cintai. Tengah berenang bak anak kecil di sana. Sendirian._

" _Ternyata kau di sana, Ongchongie._ " _gumam Daniel. Perlahan ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Seongwu._

 _Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati gubuk. Ingin menghampiri sang pujaan hati yang masih asyik bersenandung dalam air danau._

 _Sampai ada komplotan yang menahan dirinya._ _Dibekap mulut dengan kain. Diikat kedua tangan menggunakan tali._

 _Daniel tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Dirinya diseret menuju gubuk kecil dekat Seongwu berenang. Ia ditendang lalu dipukul. Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir._ " _Si—siapa kalian_?"

 _Kini, suara berat menjadi terbata. Tertahan akibat rasa sakit. Leher dicekik paksa. Sosok berwajah cantik nan dingin menatap tak suka,_ " _Apa kau Kang Daniel_?"

 _Atmosfer berubah. Suasana damai sirna seketika. Kini terganti oleh aura mencekam. Mendadak perasaan menjadi kalut. Daniel hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan._

" _Ck. Apa kau memiliki komplotan mafia terbesar di Mexico_?"

 _Sekali lagi, Daniel hanya mampu mengangguk._

 _Ditampar pipinya kasar. Minhyun amat tak suka. Tak ingin komplotan mafia yang ia dirikan memiliki saingan. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin._

 _Disiksa Kang Daniel dengan ketidakmanusiawi. Ditusuk perut dan paha hingga darah mengucur. Daniel tak dapat berbuat banyak; seluruh tubuhnya ditahan. Ia tak dapat berteriak. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _Namun, manusia memiliki batasan juga._

 _Seberapa usaha kau bertahan, kau akan jatuh ke dalam lubang. Kau akan ambruk, tak dapat bangkit._

 _Terakhir, Minhyun mencongkel bola mata Daniel. Membuat pria pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di Korea Selatan melotot, meregang nyawa dalam gubuk reyot._

 _Ia tewas._

 _Dan kebetulan, ada tiga saksi mata yang melihat. Muncratan darah pada kayu gubuk._

 _Ong Seongwu; sosok yang dicari Daniel menatap terkejut. Sang pujaan hati—mati mengenaskan._

 _Jung Sewoon; seseorang yang tak sengaja_ _melewati danau, segera menelpon polisi._

 _Dan terakhir, sang kekasih Presdir Kim—Yoo Seonho. Tengah memarkirkan mobil dekat gubuk. Matanya melebar, tercengang ketika dirinya melihat aksi pembantaian secara langsung._

 _Ia segera memotret gubuk—saksi hidup perilaku bejad yang dilakukan Hwang Minhyun._

" _SIAL_! _KENAPA SEONHO ADA DI SITU_?!"

 _Jaehwan berteriak. Mengepal tangan keras. Sial betul, jika Seonho melaporkan kejadian ini—dirinya tamat mendekam dalam jeruji besi._

.

" _Minhyun, apa perlu kubunuh Seonho_?"

 _Jaehwan berucap, menatap Minhyun yang tengah menatap langit malam. Di seberang sana, ada kekasih tingginya—Kwon Hyunbin._

 _Wajahnya yang cantik berselimut tampan begitu berkilau ketika pantulan sinar rembulan menerangi. Ia tersenyum,_ " _Tidak usah. Setidaknya—Aku senang sudah menghabisi Daniel. Tidak akan ada yang menyaingi komplotan mafia milikku._ "

" _Tapi... bagaimana jika Anda tertangkap_?" _ujar Jaehwan._

" _Kim Jaehwan_ —" Minhyun terkekeh sejenak, " _Kau lupa Aku siapa_? _Hwang Minhyun, akan melakukan apa saja._ "

 _Suasana begitu hening. Hanya ada suara kekehan Minhyun yang keluar. Hari sudah begitu larut_ , " _Tapi, jika Aku membunuh kekasihmu, apa itu tak apa_?"

" _Tidak apa. Justru itu bagus._ " _ucap Jaehwan spontan._

" _Kalau begitu, kau berpura-puralah menyediakan pengawal untuk menjaga kekasihmu. Dan—akan kuusahakan banyak teror yang mendatanginya. Akan kubuat ia ketakutan._ _Akan kubunuh semua saksi mata yang melihat perbuatanku._ "

"— _termasuk kekasihmu, Kim Jaehwan._ " sambung Minhyun.

 _Hyunbin menatap sang kekasih. Diusap rambut lembut Minhyun. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Begitu manis. Membuat hati menjadi cenat cenut tak karuan,_ " _Akan kubantu. Apapun itu._ "

 _Minhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang tersenyum. Matanya berbinar bak anak kecil_ , " _Terima kasih, Hyunbin._ "

 _Dan, drama pun dimulai._

.

Seonho melebarkan mata. Mulutnya tak dapat dibungkam. Yang ia rasakan semakin sakit. Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Jaehwan tertawa keras,"Yoo Seonho—oh, atau harus kusebut Lai Seonho?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua merengut dahi. Menahan gejolak emosi yang ada. Hyungseob menangis, merasakan nyeri tiada tara pada bokong, "Dasar _berengsek_! _Bajingan_ tidak tahu diri!"

Hyungseob berteriak. Dan berakhir mendapat tamparan dari anak buah Tiffany.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH HYUNGSEOB, _BABI_!" teriak Haknyeon. Mata sebelahnya sudah tak berfungsi. Sakit tak dirasa.

Jaehwan sibuk tertawa. Menatap suasana begitu menyedihkan adalah hal yang indah baginya.

Sampai sosok pria tinggi datang. Dan mencolok satu bola matanya menggunakan pisau.

Darah mengalir deras. Jaehwan berteriak. Guanlin memandang dengan tatapan dingin. Masih memegang pisau berbalur darah segar.

" _ **Matilah kau, cengunguk sialan.**_ "

.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Halooooo. Huwaaaa sudah lama saya tidak update :" masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfik ini? /gak. Maafkan jika ceritanya membosankan :" saya tidak tahu ini semakin membosankan atau bagaimana. Ya—tapi saya harap kalian menikmatinya :D**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca: juhyeon, Erumin Smith, riseraph, kim naya, ererigado, seolhanna97, byankai, Rina Putry299, soonyounghearteu, daebaektaeluv, Yaoi and Yuri Lovers, skarjung.**_

 _ **Dan—tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir saya di SMA. Mungkin akan jarang update juga (mengingat banyak ujian dan segala tetekbengeknya). Tapi, saya akan usahakan selesaikan fiksi ini :)**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca semua :)**_

 _ **—Dianzu**_


End file.
